


Come, Heavy Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just cuddling in a dark room while it’s raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, Heavy Sleep

It was really only 7:35 pm, but the sky was dark, the lights were off, and the only sounds Mark could hear was the sound of Jack’s even breathing and the soft rain outside, each raindrop kissing the surfaces they met.

It had taken what could have been years, but Mark had- at long last- gotten Jack to fall asleep. The Irishman had at first claimed that he couldn’t, but after Mark had caught him yawning, the complaint changed to “I don’t have time.” Pretending to understand, Mark invited his boyfriend to the kitchen for a cup of tea or coffee. Foolishly, Jack accepted, and the minute he had stood up, Mark had tossed the younger man over his shoulder and was making his way to their bedroom.

Jack had squirmed and fought from his perch of being slung over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Mark,” he warned,“put me down now- I swear to God if you don’t, I’ll-”

“Alright,” Mark agreed with a grin. “I’ll put you down!” He more or less flipped the Irishman off to land on their bed and jumped next to him when the younger man attempted to get up. “No way, dude,” he scolded, and wrapped his arms around Jack’s chest in the mother of all bear hugs. “There is no way you’re getting up. Get some sleep, you weirdo.”

Jack hadn’t wanted to give up at all, and had tried his luck at wiggling his way out of Mark’s iron grip. “I didn’t finish editing!” he protested, kicking backwards at the stronger man’s shin. “I’ve just gotta- oh, come on, Mark…”

Mark lowered his voice to nearly a whisper. “Jack,” he called, as soothing as a lover should be. “I see how tired you are. Just sleep.” That was when Jack had let out a hard sigh and stopped moving, resting his head in the crook of Mark’s neck. The American smiled at the pout he saw adorning his boyfriend’s lips.

Mark pulling the blanket over them had gotten Jack to cuddle up to him properly, a kiss to the forehead had gotten Jack’s eyes to close, and tender fingers running through silver-brushed brunet hair had gotten Jack’s breathing to even out.

And then it was just Mark and the rain. He shut his eyes, the noise outside soothing him…

He opened them again when he felt lips pressing themselves to his neck. Mark smiled and murmured,“Go back to sleep, Jacky.”

“I’m sorry I shouted at you,” whispered words apologized through the dark. “…and kicked you.”

“Well you’re just lucky that you’re funny when you’re sleep-deprived,” Mark teased, pecking a kiss to Jack’s nose. He could see the smile and blush, even in the dusk of the room. “And you’re really cute when you’re sleepy.”

Jack yawned, having only slept for an hour or so. “Nuh-uh,” he slurred out, burrowing himself deeper into Mark’s warm frame, eyes sliding shut once more. Mark felt Jack’s fingers intertwine with his own, and he held his boyfriend’s hand as the younger man yawned again.

“The cutest,” Mark insisted in a oft voice before kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

Jack responded with a soft snore.

As the rain muttered on outside, Mark shut his eyes and let sleep take him, at peace with the feeling of Jack next to him, close to him, breathing contentedly on his skin. Together, they would always be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the piece by John Dowland


End file.
